War of The Cliques
by serenaxvanderwoodsen
Summary: Sequel to my previous clique fanfic, Bratfest At Tiffanys. Claire and her clique are at war with The Pretty Committee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the clique characters besides Claire's new clique. EVERYONE else is owned by Lisi Harrison. **

OCD

School Hallway

Monday, October 3rd

9:34 AM

The girl with the thick, honey blonde hair spoke first.

"Hi, Julia Glamazz." She stuck her hand. Her diamond Tiffany braclet slid down her dainty wrist.

"You probably know who I am." Massie replied gathering her cool.

"Actually I don't." Julia stared at Massie harshly.

"Massie Block?" Massie rolled her eyes at Julia's ignorance.

"Ah. I might've heard something about a Hawaiin party." Julia nodded.

"We did." The dirty blonde piped in.

"You are..." Massie began.

"Oh. My name's Kaitlyn." She announced.

"Hm. And you are?" Massie looked at the final girl. The one with the brown hair.

"You must know who _I _am." The girl repeated what Massie said in a snobby tone.

Massie glared at her, "Refresh my memory."

"Angela Sophis." She replied smoothing her glossy, long, brunette hair.

"Angela. Kaitlyn. Julia." Massie repeated the names of her enemies.

"You forgot me." Claire informed her stepping out of the bathroom stall she'd been in. She was now in black knee-high boots, a denim mini-skirt and a purple tank top. Her blonde hair was down and she had mascara ullminating her blue eyes. Her lips were a soft pink and matched her rosy cheeks.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie was astonished to see her old friend looking so...pretty.

"It's pronounced Claire." Claire told her defiantly.

"Well, ex-cu-se me." Massie took a step forward.

"Come on, Claire." Julia urged.

"You don't even have a true alpha." Massie sneered.

"Who do you even think our alpha is?" Julia asked.

"I _don't _that's the pont." Massie giggled.

"Well, we happen to have a TRUE alpha." Claire retorted.

"Yeah? Who?" Massie wanted to know who her real competition was.

"Me." Julia stepped up.

Massie should have figured. This girl was gorgeous. She was Alicia pretty. So, as much as Massie hated it, Julia was prettier than her.

"Oh." Massie nodded.

"Scared?" Julia looked at her fiercly.

"Not. At. All." Massie said through clenched teeth.

"May the best alpha win." Julia pursed her lips.

"Yes. I will." Massie responded and with that she exited the scene with poise.


	2. Chapter 2

OCD

Bomb Sheler/Paris

Monday, October 3rd

11:23AM

"What? How can Kuh-laire do this to us?" Alicia demanded when Massie told the Pretty Committee the news about the Glamour Girls.

"We've never had competition!" Dylan pouted.

"Nobody dared do that to us." Kristen looked pale.

"It's nothing we can't handle." Massie said calmly. But on the inside she was worrying 100 percent. How could she handle someone almost prettier than _Alicia_? That was nawt possible. Nawt at all. And all this had to do with _Claire? _Claire who was supposed to be expelled from OCD. Julia would probably fix Claire's reputation after Massie had ruined it at the Hawaiin party. Everything would be different. And to think she'd willingly _offered _to have Claire back in the Pretty Committee after everything Claire did to her! This could nawt be happening. It was unreal.

"What are they like?" Dylan inquired interrupting her thoughts.

"They're probably a group of ugly, LBRs. Right, Mass?" Alicia was expentantly staring at Massie.

"Um, sure." Massie nodded nervously.

"Good." Relief washed over Kristen.

"Yeah. For a minute I thought the Pretty Committee had _competition_!" Dylan laughed.

"Really? Well we don't." Massie lied.

"Whew."

"Wait, actually, no they aren't." Massie started.

"What?" Dylan dropped the chip she was about the eat in mid-air.

"But...you said..." Kristen paled again.

"Ehmagawsh!" Alicia squealed.

"Listen. The alpha of the group is strong. Her name's Julia Glamazz." She continued.

"Is she pretty?" Alicia asked.

"Um, sort of." Massie decided to leave it out that she was prettier than everyone in the Pretty Committee besides Alicia.

"Ugh." Alicia went back to sipping her latte.

"But we can still take them down. We still have power." Massie encouraged them.

"Are you sure?" Kristen looked wary.

"Posative." Massie nodded.

"Ah-greed. We have power." Alicia chorused.

"Yeah we have power." Dylan echoed.

"What're the other members of the Glamour Girls like?" Kristen asked.

"Oh. There's...Kaitlyn, Angela, and Claire. We all know Claire and Kaitlyn kind of seemed like her. But Angela is most defenitely Julia's beta." Massie responded.

"Is Angela...powerful or powerless?" Alicia wanted to know.

"Powerful? Listen, I barely know them. But we will find out all these questions later." Massie told them.

"Okay, okay." Alicia agreed turning toward the TV screen, they were watching _Legally Blonde _as they discussed the "problems".

Later on in Science class Julia approached Massie.

"Hi, Massie." She said warmly.

"Julia." Massie coolly greeted her.

"Aw, Mass. Why're you being _so _rude?" Julia asked, fake sweetness oozing out of her mouth.

"No reason." Massie shook her head and focused on the Science worksheet in front of her.

"Wow. Now Skye told me you could be difficult but...

"Wait, you know Skye Hamilton." This grabbed Massie's attention.

"Yes." Julia responded. Massie studied Julia she actually looked a lot like Skye, only prettier.

"Are you related?" Massie asked.

Julia laughed, "No. But we get that a lot. Ske hates it cuz' everyone says I'm the prettier 'sister' or 'cousin'."

"Huh." Massie pretended not to be embarrased by her slight mistake.

"Yup. We're just friends. It's an alpha thing." Julia explained.

"Why were you held back?" Massie made a pouty face.

"No. Why would I've been?" Julia asked utterly confused.

"Um, newsflash, Skye's only friends with people her age." Massie warned.

"Actually, that's not true. We're, like, best friends since we're both alphas." Massie's heart sank. That's what she'd hope for Skye and _herself. _She wanted to be BFF alphas sharing alpha secrets and alpha gossip.

"Oh." Massie stared at her French manicure.

"Does that bother you?" Julia asked knowing it did, in fact, bother her.

"Nope." Massie lied.

"It looks like it does-

"I'm trying to focus." Massie motioned to her Science paper.

"Right. Of course you are." Julia nodded and walked away.

"LBR." Massie muttered.

That same day Angela also "attacked" Alicia.

"Hi. I'm Angela. I hear your Massie's friend."

"Her BEST friend." Alicia proudly answered.

"Whatever. You're part of the Pretty Committee, right?" Angela asked.

"Yes. Oh wait, you're Angela, Angela." Alicia smiled.

"What?"

"Like from Claire Lyons' clique." Alicia fiddled with her chunky, turquoise necklace.

"You mean Julia Glamazz's clique? The Glamour Girls. Yeah, it's me." Angela confirmed.

"I knooow." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Wow."

"What?" Alicia glared at Angela.

"You are pretty." Angela complimented her.

"I know." Alicia smirked.

"Too bad Julia's prettier." Angela sighed pretending she really WAS sorry.

"Ugh, yeah right." Alicia turned away from Angela.

"It doesn't matter anyway because the Glamour Girls are better than the Pretty Committee it's time to face that simple, little fact." Angela said in a frighteningly cold voice.

Alicia was scared of her, she admitted that. But she knew for her own sake AND the sake of the Pretty Committee she had to pretend she wasn't.

"I your dreams." Alicia turned to Angela.

"My dreams are a reality."

"Hmmm...nope. You're still ugly." Alicia grinned and walked off.

After school in the Range Rover the girls discussed The Glamour Girls _again._

"Have you met them?" Alicia asked Dylan.

"Um, nope." Dylan chewed on a stick of licorice.

"Me neither." Kristen piped in.

"Really? I met Angela today." Alicia informed Massie.

"Huh." Massie was still absorbed in thought. Had Julia won their fight that afternoon? Julia _had _had the last word about Skye and everything but Massie'd called Julia an LBR. Did that count? Considering Julia didn't know what an LBR was _and _she hadn't heard Massie it probably didn't. But Massie wanted to try to pretend anyway. Except she couldn't she knew Julia had won. She just had to even out the score. And quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

OCD

Language Arts

Wednesday October 5th

11:05 AM

"So, my Halloween Party will be amazing, right?" Julia whispered to Angela loud enough for Massie to hear. She suddenly felt feverish. Last year, _she'd _had the ah-mazing times 10 Halloweenie Party. There was no way, Julia would beat her to it.

"Duh." Angela whispered back.

"It'll be awesome." Kaitlyn assured her friends.

"Doubt it." They heard. It was Massie.

"Why not?" Julia asked blinking her eyes.

"Um, everyone knows and loves _my _Halloweenie parties." Massie responded.

"Huh. Sounds lame." Julia looked at Angela, Kaitlyn, abd Claire for support.

"It was." Claire agreed.

"Yeah. But everyone went. No one will come to _yours _when mine is on the same night." Massie cackled.

"We'll have to wait and see about that one." Julia told Massie and then turned to Claire.

"Did you say Derrek Harrington RSVPed yes?" She asked her.

"Yup." Claire looked at Massie defiantly.

"You...you already sent out invitations?" Massie asked.

"Yup. Better early than late." Julia shrugged.

"Yeah and we like to tell the people the theme on the invitation." Claire sneered.

"Um, that was Landon's idea _and _she said it was to surprise people. But I knew better so I told them all at last minute." Massie half-lied.

"Tell yourself that." Claire spun back around to giggle with Kaitlyn, Angela, and Julia.

Once L.A was over Massie raced to find the Pretty Committee.

"Emergency meeting in Paris." Massie said franticly.

"What's the urgency?" Alicia wanted to know.

"You'll find out, come awn!"

The girls settled in the Bomb Shelter and listened attentivly to Massie.

"They...are...having...a...Halloween...party." Massie said catching her breath.

"What? How can they?" Dylan screeched.

"Don't worry. No one will come. Except. Derrington." Massie said forlornly.

"Huh?" Alicia looked around the room confused.

"Derrington RSVPed yes. I heard them discussing it." Massie announced.

"Josh?" Alicia bit her lip.

"He'll come to ours." Massie reassured her friend.

"Phew." Alicia smiled.

"So, we're still having one?" Kristen asked.

"Duh. This is a war!" Massie shrieked.

"Okay, okay. Can we go back to class?" Kristen sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Dylan sipped a Frapachino.

"I want to get to class soon." Kristen replied.

"Then go." Massie instructed.

"Really?" Kristen got up and left.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Massie glared at the Pretty Committee.

No one said a word.

"Good. Let's proceed. We don't have time to hire Landon, um, wait what am I saying. Of course, we do, Halloween is 26 days away. Sorry I'm just so...frazzled by the 'Glamour Girls.'" Massie began.

"I'll talk to Landon." Alicia offered.

"Done." Massie replied.

"I'll come to meetings?" Dylan offered.

"Done. I will too." Massie nodded.

"What're we going to be for Halloween this year?" Alicia grinned.

"Um...think about it." Massie instructed.

"We'd better leave." Alicia warned.

"Kay." Massie agreed.

After school Alicia called Landon and planned to meet her the next day with The Pretty Committee. They would plan most of it then.

"Now we have decide on costumes." Massie sighed once in the Range Rover. It seemed like her list of things to do was endless.

"You also need to call Jakkob." Alicia reminded her.

"Right, about retouching my highlights!" Massie smacked herself in the head with her palm.

"Here." Alicia handed Massie her Motorola.

"Thanks." Massie smiled and dialed Jakkob's number.

Moments later the appointment was made for the next day.

"Perf." Massie sighed.

Once at home Massie had time to think.

What'll happen if the Glamour Girls win this battle? Massie shudderd. She couldn't think that. Wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Friday October 7th

5:06PM

"Girls!" Inez called.

"What?" Massie shouted back.

"Company!" She hollered.

"Ugh, come awn." Massie rolled over on the floor and stood up. She straightened her above the knee gray skirt and her cream three-quarter length blouse. She'd been rated a 9.7 that morning but still felt like an 8. It wasn't...right. Nothing would be with the Glamour Girls there. "

"Coming!" Alicia sang.

The girls raced downstairs giggling.

"Who is it?" Massie asked Inez.

Inez gestured to four girls sitting in the kitchen. "Them."

"Kuh-laire?" Massie gasped.

"Yeah?" She looked up at Massie.

"What are you doing here? I know we lent you are guest house because you can't _afford _a house of your own but that does nawt mean you can come here whenever you want!" Massie screamed.

Claire reddend, "She's right. Maybe we shou-

"No." Julia shook her head her perfect blonde hair didn't even move.

"But it is her house and-

"No." Julia repeated firmly.

"Jewel, come awn!" Kaitlyn urged.

Julia arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's just...it's her house."

Massie and the Pretty Committee snickered. Was _this _their competition? The only strong ones in the group were Julia and Angela. Why had they been afraid?

Julia shot Claire and Kaitlyn a harsh glare saying "Don't make me look worse that you already did".

"Fine. I have to see Skye anyway." Julia smiled at Massie making sure she heard what she'd said.

"We heard you. _With Skye _and we don't care." Massie told her.

"I know." Julia shrugged it off.

"Bye, bye, now!" Massie cooed.

"Whatevs." Julia began to stalk off with Kaitlyn and Claire close at her heels.

"Hm. I'm not done here." Angela sat down on the stool in the Blocks' kitchen.

"Let's go." Julia said through clenched teeth.

"Nah." Angela took off her navy blue pea coat.

"May I offer you something to eat?" Inez reentered the room on cue.

"Ice cream sundae?" Angela ordered like she was in a diner.

"Coming right up." Inez smoothed her bun and began preparing candies, ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce.

"Looks yummy!" Angela clapped her hands together.

"Ah-greed." Dylan joined her at the table.

"Dylan!" Massie warned.

"What? I'm hungry." Dylan fought.

"Don't sit with _her_." Massie continued.

"Sorry." Dylan apologized meekly.

"S'okay." Massie shrugged and hugged her friend.

"Here you are." Inez handed Angela her sundae.

"What're you doing?" Julia inquired.

"Eating." Angela said plainly.

"Bu...

"Trust me, Jewel." Angela nodded at her friend.

"Kay. In that case make me one too." Julia sat down. In Massie's opinion Angela was now acting more alpha-y than Julia. Apparently, Angela had some sort of plan in staying.

"Who's the alpha now?" Massie voiced her thoughts.

"What?" Julia snapped.

"Seems like Angie is ruling you, doncha think?" Massie cocked her head at Julia.

"I...I...mean...no...yes...or...UGH!" Julia stammered.

"I take that as a yes." Massie grinned.

"Angela. We're leaving NOW!" Julia boomed. With that the girls silently left and the Pretty Committee applauded themselves. Massie took out her PalmPilot. She thought back to Alicia's entcounter with Angela, the Glamour Girls' Halloween party, her own encounter with Julia, and right now. She then made a chart.

**Score:**

**Pretty Committee: 4 pts.**

**Glamour Girls: 5 pts. **

The Glamour Girls got a few extra for stealing her Halloween party and Julia got points for embarrasing her that day in Science. But the Pretty Committee was helped when Alicia ended the fight with Angela happily and Massie forced them out of her house. But still the scored remained that the Glamour Girls were in the lead. Now it was up to the Massie's Pretty Committee to change that.


	5. Chapter 5

The Block Estate

Living Room

Friday October 7th

7:11PM

"Come awn!" Massie cheered.

Alicia strutted across Massie's room, pretending to be a model. It was now a tradition to model Massie's clothes on a "runway" at sleepover parties. It had only been started a few weeks ago but it was something they now loved to do.

"Whooo! Go, Alicia!" Dylan joined Massie in cheering.

Alicia continued to look serious and model-like.

"Gooooo, Leesh!" Kristen giggled.

"That was Alicia Rivera. Thank you, Alicia." Massie nodded.

"What did you think of Alicia?" Dylan asked Massie pretending to be another judge.

"Very poised. She's beautiful." Massie was also pretending to judge Alicia.

"We've made a decision." Kristen announced.

"9.4." Massie rated.

"9.0." Kristen announced.

"8.9." Dylan held up her card.

"You were good but weren't into it enough." Massie quoted things she'd heard from reality TV shows.

"You were beatiful but I could see you were insecure." Kristen said something she'd once heard on America's Next Top Model.

"Eh, you were okay." Dylan sipped her Sprite.

"Thank you, judges." Alicia smiled and then Massie modeled.

All four girls spent the night modeling and giggling at the other girls responses.

"This is SO fun." Massie sighed as the game began to whined down.

"Ah-greed." Alicia removed Massie's clothes and put on her pajamas, light blue Juicy Couture sweats.

"Totally." Kristen nodded.

"I'm so tired now." Dylan yawned pulling her red hair into a messy bun.

"Ah-greed." Alicia put her head down on the floor.

The girls instantly fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up to find Massie gone.

"Where _is _she?" Dylan demanded loudly, waking all the girls up.

"Who?" Alicia yawned.

"Huh?" Kristen sat up.

"Massie!" Dylan pointed to the empty sleeping bag.

"Um, no idea." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"With Landon. She told us last night." Kristen put her head on her pillow.

"Oh." Dylan nodded and crept out of bed. She jammed on her outfit for the day, jeans and a tweed blazer. She raced downstairs to see Massie.

"Hey, Mass. Ms. Dorsey." Dylan smiled when she came downstairs.

"Dyl!" Massie hugged her friend.

"Ahem." Landon cleared her throat, singaling them to sit down.

Dylan smiled and sat down with Massie.

"So, as I was saying", she glared at Dylan, "the party will be based around whatever you four are for Halloween. What do you plan on dressing up as?"

"Dyl? Any thoughts?" Massie turned to her friend.

"Hm. I think we could be celebs?" Dylan thought.

"Interesting. Perhaps." Landon nodded.

"Anything else?" Massie looked expectantly at Dylan.

"Um, we could be, like, the _Wizard of Oz _characters."

"What do you mean?" Massie asked, interested.

"Well, you could be Dorothy, then the three of us would be the Tin Man, the Scarecrow, or the Lion." She smiled.

"Perfect! Then we can have the party have Oz and a yellow brick road. Genius!" Landon clapped.

"Heart it." Massie hugged her friends.

"Yay!" Dylan grinned.

"So, who do _you _want to be?" Massie tore away from her friend.

"Um, Tin Man." Dylan said uncertaintly.

"Kay. Done." Massie took out her PalmPilot recording the events.

**IN- Dylan as beta, Pretty Committee**

**OUT- Alicia as beta, Glamour Girls**

"Really?" Dylan looked up her.

"Bout'?" Massie panicked that Dylan had seen the PalmPilot screen.

"Me being the Tin Man?" Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Oh. That. Yeah." Relief washed over her. She hadn't seen it. But it was still true. Because if the Pretty Committee was going to win this battle it was time for a change. Big changes.


	6. Chapter 6

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Saturday October 8th

Once the Pretty Committee had left Massie logged onto her computer. She typed furiously into it:

**Massie: Queen **

**Alicia: Sidekick (still she's ah-mazing)**

**Dylan: Sidekick's sidekick**

**Kristen: The sidekick's sidekick's sidekick**

Massie had decided nawt to make any changes (because Alicia _was_ ah-mazing. She was powerfull and supportive. She she decided the Pretty Committee did nawt need any improvement. Why mess with perfection? So, Dylan had helped her earlier that day. It didn't mean Alicia needed to be punished. But they still needed this Halloween party to be PERFECT. It _had _to be. If Alicia didn't end up helping Dylan _would _be the new beta. Suddenly Massie got an email from Alicia.

**To: Massiekur**

**From: Holagurrl**

**Subj: Party**

**Message:**

**Is it true you're letting Dylan help plan the Halloween party? She told me you were! She said it would be INSTEAD OF ME! Like, she was replacing me or something. Email me back ASAP! **

**-Alicia**

Massie sighed and responded.

**To: Holagurrl**

**From: Massiekur**

**Subj?**

**Message:**

**Maybe. **

It was an honest answer Massie figured. If Alicia screwed up even once it would be true. But for now she just knew it would rattle Alicia's nerves and make her act PERFECT. Which was a good thing.

Alicia immeadiatly responded.

**To: Massiekur**

**From: Holagurrl**

**Subj: Re?**

**Massie,**

**What? Seriously? Massie, please, give me a chance I'll be ah-mazing. Please. Tell me you were joking!!! Anyway, meet me at Starbucks in 25 minutes, kay?**

**Alicia**

**-----------Original Message-------------**

**To: Holagurrl**

**From: Massiekur**

**Subj?**

**Maybe.**

Massie sighed and replied to Alicia's email saying;

**Starbucks_. Ten _minutes. **

It would keep Alicia in suspense. Massie grinned and grabbed her white blazer as she dashed out of the house and into the Range Rover.

"Starbucks." She told Isaac.

"Right away." He nodded.

Finally they reached the Pretty Committee's favorite hang out. Massie pulled her oversize sunglasses on top of her head and walked in.

"Hey, Mass." Alicia grinned. She looked beautiful, as usual, in a white cream turtle neck and brown pants with brown high heeled boots.

"Leesh, hey." Massie smiled.

"So, you want to order?" Alicia asked.

"Order? Drinks, oh, yeah." Massie nodded fixing the sunglasses into place.

"Two, peppermint mochas?" Alicia looked at Massie to confirm.

Massie nodded again.

"Kay. I'll go grab us a table." Massie wandered away from the counter and sat down at a nearby table.

She saw Claire walk in with Cam. They were laughing and smiling. Huh. Odd, she thought, I thought they broke up.

"Hi, Massie." Cam said cheerily.

"Hi, Cam." Massie waved.

"So? What's up?"

"Nothing. You?" Massie looked from him to Claire. Ah-biviously she didn't tell him nawt to talk to her.

"Cam!" Claire stomped her foot.

"Claire, I'm...what?" He looked at her angry face.

"STOP IT!" Claire yelled.

"What?" He glanced at Massie for help. Massie shrugged as if she had no idea what was going on.

"Don't talk to _her_." Claire hissed.

"Fine." Cam rolled his eyes.

"So, Cam, are you coming to my Halloween party?" Massie wanted to know, ignoring what she'd just heard.

"I wasn't invited." He said.

"Ha! Yes you were. I just haven't sent the invitations." Massie smiled.

"Oh. Maybe."

"You know that girl, um, Julie, is it? Well, she's having a party too. Who's would you go to?" Massie asked putting a sweet, flirty face on.

"Yours." He replied insatantly avoiding Claire's glare.

"Re-eally?" Massie cooed.

"Yeah." He nodded, staring at her.

"Kay." Massie smiled.

"Well, I gotta go." He waved.

"Later." Massie grinned, yes! He's choosing me over Julia.

"Hey!" Julia called after Massie.

"What?" Massie smirked.

"Are you dating Cam?" Julia puffed, out of breath.

"No. Claire is." Massie stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Julia was still out of breath.

"Aren't they?"

"Noooo."

"I saw them. Yesterday." Massie told her.

"In Starbucks?"

"Yeah." Massie finger combed her hair.

"They weren't on a date!" Julia laughed.

"What were they doing then?" Massie demanded.

"Um, grabbing coffee. As friends." Julia answered.

So that would explain why he is still going to _my_ party. "Whatevs."

"So, you're not?" Julia asked.

"Nope." Massie shook her head.

"Good." Julia smiled.

"Why would you care anyway?" Massie asked. Then it dawned on her. Julia wanted to date him. But actually use him. To steal her party guests.

"No reason." Julia smiled.

"Oh. Well, I feel bad for you." Massie sympathetically looked at Julia.

"Why?" Julia scrunched up her nose.

"Because you ah-bviously have NO party guests."

"I do."

"Who has RSVP'd?" Massie dared.

"Derrek Harrington." Julia arched an eye brow.

"Ew. That LBR. Wow, pathetic." But inside Massie was raging with envy. That was one more guest she wouldn't have.

"Later." Julia stalked off.

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

OCD

Hallway

Monday October 10th

1:55 PM

"Massie!" Alicia sauntered up to her friend.

"Yes?" Massie adjusted the dark brown and aqua plaid mini skirt that everyone was so jealous of. It was paired with navy blue leggings and a white tank top with a dark brown blazer.

"Ehmagawsh! I am so glad I found you. We can NAWT do this 'Wizard of Oz' theme."

"Who says?" Massie glared at Alicia.

"Well,,,,I mean. What will Kris, Dyl, and I be?"

"Dyl's Tin Man you can be Scarecrow and Kirs'll be lion." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Kay. Fine." Alicia rolled her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Has anyone RSVP'd?" Massie asked.

"Duh. Tons of people." Alicia giggled.

"Yay!" Massie clapped.

"Here." Alicia handed Massie a Starbucks peppermint mocha.

"Oh. Thanks!" Massie took a sip.

"Okay." Alicia took out her bejeweled Sidekick.

"Tell me!"

"Well, here are a few: Cam Fisher, Olivia Ryan, Harris Fisher, Chris Abeley, Layne Abeley, Laurie Jackson, Elle Wallis, Cookie Mahgni, and a lot of others."

"Hm. So far good. Email me everyone else so I can review the list." Massie instructed.

"Done." Alicia nodded.

"Ah-mazing." Massie smiled.

"Your hair appointment with Jakkob is at 3:30PM today." Alicia reminded Massie.

"Ehmagawsh, thanks! I totally spaced."

"Yup." Alicia smiled.

"I'd better get to my last class. History." Massie groaned.

"Here." Alicia handed Massie a sheet of paper.

"What-

"It's your History Homework." Alicia grinned.

"Thanks." Massie smiled.

"You'd never be able to live without me!" Alicia smiled, giggling.

"Ah-biviously nawt!" Massie waved goodbye and clutched the crown on her charm bracelet.

"Hey, Massie." Julia appeared next to Massie in History class.

"Ugh." Massie rolled her amber eyes.

"What's wrong, Mass?" She asked like they were BFFs.

"Nothing, LBR." Massie muttered.

"Whatevs. So, anyway, I can't wait. My party'll be ah-mazing. Skye's coming and bringing all of her friends." Julia bragged.

Massie was burning with jealousy, "Like I care about your LBRish party."

"I thought you might." Julia shrugged.

"Um, why?" Massie gathered her extensions up onto her head.

"Because you're invited." Julia grinned.

"What?" Massie let go of the extensions, letting them fall to her bony hips.

"You. Are. Invited." Julia jammed an invitation in Massie's hand.

Massie cackled. "What makes you think I _want _to come?"

"Well...it's gonna be fun!" Julia clapped her hands.

"Yeah." Massie rolled her amber eyes.

"So, you're coming?" Julia looked hopeful. Massie stared back at her, confused. Why was she doing this?

"Um. No. My party is on the same day. Re-mem-ber?"

"Ri-ight." Julia nodded, as if remembering this for the first time.

"The answer is no." Massie shrugged.

"Well, can I come to yours?" Again Julia had a hopeful look on her pretty face.

"No." Massie rolled her eyes again.

"But-" Julia pleaded.

"Why do you want to come anyway?" Massie demanded.

"If you want the truth...never mind."

"Tell me." Massie urged.

"Um...well." Julia shifted from one foot to the other.

Massie impatciently tapped her foot. She opened her Pink Hearts Dooney & Bourke purse and took out the newest Glossip Girl, Caramel Mocha.

"Okay. Here it is. But this is strictly confidential. Alpha to alpha." It was odd seeing Julia, Massie's enemy being _nice _to her. It _had _to be a trap.

"Sure." Massie shrugged as she smeared the lipgloss on her lips.

"Well, like, no one's coming to my party. They all ah-biviously ah-dore you. If I'm nawt at my party it'll seem like we're friends or something, which'll be ah-mazing." Julia bit her lip.

"Wait, back up. We were fighting, like, an hour ago." Massie tugged on the sleeve of her black BCBG sweater.

"Fine. Massie, it's just...Kuh-laire is always talking about the ah-mazing Massie Block and I don't know. I knew I'd lose to you."

"Yeah, right." Massie snorted.

"What?"

"You're up to something."

"I wanted to be a member of the Pretty Committee. I was going to get some dirt on you and blackmail you until I was in the Pretty Committee."

"I don't believe you." Massie stood up as soon as the bell rang. She had no idea what Julia was up to but it was nawt good.


	8. Chapter 8

The Block Estate

Monday October 10th

9:07 PM

**MASSIEKUR: Leesh? **

**HOLAGURRL: Here.**

**MASSIEKUR: Dyl?**

**BIGREDHEAD: Here.**

**MASSIEKUR: And we all know Kristen isn't online.**

**HOLAGURRL: Duh. Mrs. Gregory would nawt let her.**

**BIGREDHEAD: What's this about?**

**MASSIEKUR: Julia.**

**HOLAGURRL: Duh.**

**BIGREDHEAD: Whatevs.**

**MASSIEKUR: Guys!**

**HOLAGURRL: What's the plan?**

**MASSIEKUR: We need 2 put an end 2 her party.**

**BIGREDHEAD: I thought you said she wanted 2 be invited to ours.**

**MASSIEKUR: And you think she will be?**

**BIGREDHEAD: Um, no?**

**HOLAGURRL: I feel awful about all this.**

**MASSIEKUR: Bout what?**

**HOLAGURRL: Glamazons.**

**BIGREADHEAD: LOL. It's the Glamour Girls.**

**HOLAGURRL: I know.**

**MASSIEKUR: Guys! **

**HOLAGURRL: Sorry.**

**BIGREADHEAD: Sorry.**

**MASSIEKUR: I'll call both of you.**

**HOLAGURRL: Kay**

**BIGREDHEAD: Perf.**

Massie speed dialed the girls and waited for them to pick up.

"Hey, Mass." Dylan answered.

"Leesh?" Massie tried.

"Here." Alicia's voice responded.

"Cool. Now we need a plan." Massie applied her latest Glossip Girl, Gumdrop and fluffed her gorgeous hair extensions.

"Kay." Alicia agreed.

"Massie, are you sure Julia wasn't serious about wanting to be in The Pretty Committee?" Dylan asked.

"Puh-leeze. Why would she have tormented us?" Massie wanted to know.

"Point." Alicia repsonded for Dylan.

"I'm just saying-

"Whatevs." Massie cut her off.

"The party has got to be ah-mazing if we're going to take her down." Alicia told them.

"Duh." Dylan said quickly.

"We'll take the Glamour Girls down at the party." Massie quietly told them.

"Like we did to Kuh-laire?"

"We need to show them who we are. They can't mess with The Pretty Committee. No one can." Massie snickered.

"What'll we do?" Dylan wanted to know.

"I have a plan." A beatifully devious smile curled onto Massie's face.


	9. Chapter 9

OCD

Hallway

Wednesday October 12th

1:08 PM

"Massie." Claire squeaked in the hallway.

"What?" Massie spun around.

"Um." Claire looked at Massie in her destressed denim mini and the silky brown tank on the top. Her extensions were down and reached her bony hips. Her amber eyes were covered with smoky eye-liner and focused intently on Claire's beat up mud stained Keds. Claire then glanced at Massie's shoes, a pair of knee length black Prada boots.

"What is it, Kuh-laire?" Massie snapped.

"Okay, um, I'm not in the Glamour Girls anymore." Claire shifted from Ked to Ked.

"Huh." Massie cocked her head to the side.

"So. Um. I'm requesting permisson to be back in the Pretty Committee." Claire tugged on her white blond hair.

"Ha. No way." Massie turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" Massie spun around to face Claire.

"What?"

"I know things about the Glamour Girls. Things that can help you bring them down." Claire smiled.

"Now you've got me interested." Massie grinned.

"We'll meet today after school, kay?" Claire looked hopeful.

"Done." Massie smiled.

"Hey, Mass." Julia slid into a seat next to Massie.

"Julia, whadda you want?"

"I hear Claire is _trying _to join forces with you, huh. After she left us." Julia flipped her blonde hair.

"Yes." Massie smiled, another thing the Glamour Girls wouldn't have: Claire.

"Well." Julia looked around nervously.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say-

"Julia, are you a mosquito?"

"Um, no."

"Then why're you being SUCH a pest?" Massie screeched.

"I...whatever." Julia groaned and walked away.

**TPC- 10pts.**

**GG- 9pts.**

The Pretty Committee was in the lead. They just had to stay that way.


	10. Chapter 10

Block Estate

GLU Headquarters

Friday October 28th

6:50 PM

"Kuh-laire, do you have the dirt?" Massie asked Claire.

"Yup." Claire nodded, they were at the famous Friday Night Sleepover and The Pretty Committee members were all anxious and excited. The party was two days away.

"We expose the little Glamour Girls at our party, right?"

"Ah-greed." Claire nodded.

"Leesh, are you sure that Julia agreed to the joint party?" Massie pulled her long extensions into a bun on top of her head.

"Duh, I told you that forever ago." Alicia rolled her brown eyes towards the ceiling and collapsed on her caramel cashmere blanket.

"I know, I just had to make sure everything was perfect." Massie sighed.

"Kay." Alicia nibbled on a Baked Lay.

"I'm so excited." Dylan ripped open a fifth package of Double Stuffed Oreos.

"Hm." Claire agreed.

"Do you have your costume ready?" Alicia asked Dylan. Alicia was still jealous Dylan'd had first pick.

"No." Dylan shook her head.

"WHAT?" Massie screeched.

Dylan's face reddened, "I gained 10 pounds. I need a new size."

Alicia snickered, "It looks it."

"Leesh!" Massie screeched.

"Good one!" Kristen high-fived Alicia. She was also envious of Dylan's costume.

"I hate you!" Dylan hollered at pulled Alicia's perfect french braid.

"OW!" Alicia screeched.

"HA!" Dylan bellowed, triumphantly.

Alicia lept up and jumped on top of Dylan.

"Get offa me." Dylan mumbled.

Kristen and Massie stared blankly at each other.

"Oh my-" Claire began.

"Wow." Kristen smirked.

"This is nawt funny!" Massie felt herself sweating. There was no way, _no way, _that her friends could be fighting so close to the ah-mazing Halloweenie Party. Not when their popularity was at stake.

"You weigh _so _much." Alicia grunted as Dylan fell on top of her.

"Guys!" Massie screamed.

Dylan got off of Alicia and sat on the floor.

"Stawp it. You're acting like animals." She glared at them.

"Ah-greed." Kristen nodded.

"Come awn, our party is in _two days _we need to get along." Massie sighed.

"But-" Alicia began.

"Mass, we will." Dylan smiled.

"Fine." Massie rolled her amber eyes.

"Sorry." Alicia apologized to Massie but glared at Dylan.

Dylan stuck her tongue out at Alicia.

"Anyway, Kuh-laire, are you POSATIVE these secrets will DESTROY them?"

"Duh." Claire rolled her blue, sparkling eyes.

"Perf." Massie grinned and smeared on her latest Glossip Girl, Mint Milano Cookie, _Everything is perfect, _Massie thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Friday October 29th

11:30 AM

Massie side-glanced at herself in the huge mirorr. Her extensions were glossed to absolute perfection and her amber eyes glistened. Her outfit consisted of a cerulean Ella Moss tank-dress over black Ella Moss leggings. Her to-die-for Miu Miu 3 inch mules were also cerulean and 100 percent gorgeous. It was so fabulous that Massie regretted wasting it on a weekend, but she had no choice, she had to look her best today. Landon Dorsey was coming to finalize the perfect party. Massie grinned at her reflection and daintly put yet another coat of, Coconut Fusion, her latest Glossip Girl, on her lips.

"Whaddaya think of _moi_?" Alicia twirled around. As usual, Alicia was wearing a smart pink suede Ralph Lauren blazer. Underneath she wore a tissue thin, plain white Juicy Couture Tee. Her light-wash True Religion jeans were tucked into a pair of chocolate brown UGGS.

"Perf. Um, nine point one." Massie nodded at Alicia.

"Kay. Thanks." Alicia beamed.

"How about me?" Massie spun around.

"Hm." Alicia tapped her chin with a french manicured fingernail.

"Hurry!" Massie giggle-urged.

"Um, nine point eight." Alicia finally replied.

"Ah-mazing." Massie sighed.

"You look totally Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen only brunette." Dylan agreed.

"Hm. You look ah-mazing as well." Massie lied as she stared at Dylan's outfit. A super, super unattracitvely tight, plumb DKNY dress and a pair of Jimmy Choo flip flops. Massie silently thought Dylan looked fat but didn't say so. Normally, Dylan's claims to being fat were unture but today...well she _did _look fat.

"Really? Rate me." Dylan instructed.

"Um." Massie nervosly swallowed wondering whether to be honset and hurt Dylan's feelings or lie. Massie quickly decided to lie.

"Nine point seven." Dylan would need all the self-confidence she could get.

"Wow! Thanks." Dylan grinned.

Alicia's jaw dropped but she quickly recovered when Massie shot her a _I-didn't-really-mean-that-but-play-along _look.

"Me?" Claire stepped forward timidly.

"Huh." Massie scanned Claire's outift. A pair of super-skinny Abercrombie jeans and a lacy white Abercrombie cami. Claire looked...different. She looked bolder and prettier with her now outgrown bangs.

"Nine point two." Massie smiled.

"Really?" Claire grinned.

"Points off for the Keds." Massie explained. Even though the outfit was pure fabulosity the shoes were totally nawt hawt.

Claire grinned sheepishly.

"You haven't rated me." Kristen announced stepping towards Massie. Kristen was in a coral Juicy Couture sweatshirt and a pair of dark wash Sevens jeans.

"Cute. Nine." Massie hated it that Kristen hadn't spun a more business appropriate outfit for the Landon meeting.

"Kay." Kristen sighed, she'd ah-bviously scored lowest.

"Hullo." The intercome in Massie's room blared.

"Oh, hey, Inez."

"Ms. Dorsey is here." Inez announced.

"Perf. We'll be down in a sec." Massie told her and then quickly reapplied her Glossip Girl and flounced out of the room to meet Landon. The party of the century was about to be finalized.


	12. Chapter 12

Block Estate

Meeting Room

Friday October 29th

1:08PM

"So, my construction crew will be over around 2ish?" Landon glanced at Massie.

"Sure and we'll go over to Alicia's and I'll sleep there so that they can work all night. Mom and Dad'll sleep in the Guest House with Judi and Jay. It's all set." Massie beamed.

"Thanks, L." Kristen waved.

"Love ya." Dylan blew a kiss.

"Layta." Alicia waved and gave her shiny black hair a dramatic toss.

"Bye, bye." Massie cooed.

Landon's glare lingered on Claire but when she didn't say anything she ran huffily out of the room and exited.

"Kuh-laire! Landon just planned THE WHOLE party. You could _at least _say goodbye ot thank her."

"I'm sorr-

"Save it." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Um. Okay." Claire nodded glummly.

"Anyway, I'm super-excited about the party." Dylan gushed.

"Mm. Me too." Alicia agreed.

"Ah-greed. Then those Glamour Girls will be over and out for_ever_." Massie swiped her Twizzler Glossip Girl over her lips.

"Yummy, it smells like caaaandy!" Dylan shouted.

Claire sniffed the air, "Yeah it does!"

"It's my gloss." Massie giggled.

Suddenly her cell phone beeped.

**Derek: Hey, Block.**

**Derek: Come on, Block**

**Derek: We can get back together.**

**Derek: Please**

**Derek: BLOCK!**

**Derek: Whatever. I'm going to GIVE UP now.**

Massie sighed and was about to respond when suddenly another text came onto the screen.

**Chris: Hey, Mass**

**Chris: You riding today?**

**Chris: Wondering if you want to go out to dinner after. With me. On a date.**

Massie gasped. She'd _always _wanted this. Chris to ask her out. His gorgeous tan, the blond hair, his navy blue eyes. Everything was _so _perfect. Even Jakkob thoght they looked ah-mazing together. But...what about Derrington. I mean, sure he had an 'issue' with her but that was over. They'd even dated after that. So it was all good. She'd dumped him in public but he appeared to be over that. Puh-leeze, this was so hard. Massie sighed fisrt she had to deal with Derrington.

**Massie: I'll think about it, D.**

Now for Chris.

**Massie: OMG! I'm so, so sorry but I'm busy tonight. I really want to do it some other time though. Maybe we can schedule something.**

**Massie: BTW, your invited to my Halloween Party tomorrow night. Hope you can come!**

Whew, Massie sighed and tossed her phone back into her pink Prada tote. She looked back at the girls but they were all staring at her open-mouthed.

"What?" She demanded.

"Who were those texts from?" Dylan asked as she munched on a Chocolate Chip muffin.

"Um." Massie stalled. Shoud she tell them?

"Who? Who? Who?" Alicia looked gossip hungry as she peered into Massie's Prada tote.

"I-"

Alicia grabbed Massie Sidekick out of her purse and gasped.

"Ehmagawsh, Derringtonand Chris?" Alicia gaped at the alpha in disbelief.

Massie responded with a cocky grin, "Yup."

"Oooo, who're you gonna pick?" Kristen implored.

Massie bit her lip, "Dunno."

"Ehmagawsh, you have got to pick Chris." Dylan screamed.

"Hm." Massie mulled this option over. He drives, he's older, he's nice, he's handsome, he's rich, he's in L-O-V-E with me, Hmmm...the more Massie thought about it the more she ah-dored this option.

"I say, Chris too." Alicia agreed.

"Ah-greed, Derrington is _so_ over. I mean, I can see why you'd wanna go back to him being your first real boyfriend and all but, come awn, Mass, you've gotta move awn in life." Kristen explained.

"Point!" Alicia held up her index finger.

"Kay, Derrington is OUT." Massie sighed. It was completly true she had to move awn. What kind of alpha would she be if she didn't?

"Perf." Alicia squealed.

"Now we'd better get to your house before the crew comes over!" Massie warned.

"Kay." Alicia said cheerily.

**Massie's Current State of Union**

**In- Chris, Bringing Down Parties, Claire **

**Out- Derrington, Parties for fun, Glamour Girls**


	13. Chapter 13

Rivera Mansion

Parlor

Friday October 29th

5:32PM

"Ehmagawsh!" Alicia cracked up as Massie clobbered her with a silky red pillow. The rest of TPC had left and the two BFFs were alone.

Massie giggled dantily. Then her voice became serious, "So, Leesh", she began casually, "are you sure about Derrington. That he's 'out'?"

"Totally." Alicia dipped her pinky finger in a bowl of chocolate syrup and licked it off.

Massie bit her lip, "Kay. It's just this is a kinda big decision."

"I know, Mass, it'll be cool." Alicia assured her.

"So, Leesh, have you noticed Dylan is...

"Totally gaining weight?" Alicia finished.

Massie giggled slightly, "Yeah."

"Duh. How couldn't you? She wears, like, the tightest clothes."

"It's cuz nothing else fits." Massie explained.

"Will she be OUT soon?" Alicia ventured.

Massie gave her a confused glance, "Why?"

"You know cuz if people see us with someone not beautiful _and _skinny they might think we're like...weak." Alicia explained.

"Nah, we'll give her a couple weeks. Dyl's our friend." Massie confirmed.

"Ah-greed." Alicia layed down on the fluffy white couch.

"I'm so bored." Massie fake snored.

"Ooo!" Alicia sat upright.

"What?" Massie finger-combed her extensions.

"We could go to the mall?" Alicia suggested.

"Ah-mazing plan. We can get last minute Halloween props and stuff." Massie grinned.

"Invite the Pretty Committee?" Alicia held her phone.

"No." Massie shook her head.

"Cool." Alicia hung up the phone and smiled.

"Let's goooo!" Massie cried.

Moments later the girls were at the Westchester.

"Let's go in Jimmy Choo. I need some ruby slippers." Massie headed over to the fabulous shoe store.

"Kay, but didn't you buy some, like, last week?"

"Yeah, but those are _so _last week." Massie giggled.

"Kay." Alicia shrugged and followed Massie into the Jimmy Choo store.

"Oh, I so heart these." Massie borrowed Alicia's word as she picked up a pair of 4 inch high ruby red shoes that were absolutely _covered _in glitter.

"So, Dorothy." Alicia agreed.

"I'm getting them." Massie sauntered up to the counter.

"Thank you for shopping here today." The salesgirl said as Massie handed the girl her Visa.

"Yup." Massie smiled. The girls walked out of the store and immeadiatly came face to face with Derrington, Josh, Kemp, and Cam.

"Hey." Josh smiled at Alicia.

"Heyyy." Alicia gave a flirty smile back.

"Hey, Block." Derrington muttered as stared at his Adidas sneakers.

"Hi, Derrek." Massie waved in a friendly-but-not flirty way.

"Hi." Cam glanced at Alicia.

"Heyyy." Alicia said.

"So, we can't wait for this party of yours." Cam was still staring at Alicia googley eyed.

"Aren't you dating Kuh-laire?" Alicia asked when she caught him.

"Nope. We're just friends." He grinned.

"Can't wait to see you, Alicia." Josh smiled.

"Can't wait to see you, Josh." Alicia gave him another flirtatious look.

"Will we have the pleasure of seeing you there, Derrek?" Massie asked in an overly polie voice.

"Um, yeah." Derrington nodded.

"Wonderful." She nodded back.

"Well, bye." The boys chorused.

"Laytah." Alicia smiled at Josh.

"Good bye, have a nice evening." Massie replied awkwardly.

Once the girls were safely inside Sephora Alicia looked at Massie, "What was that?"

"I had to act all polite to him. It's a turn-awff." Massie explained.

"So, you're definitely pro-Chris?" Alicia picked up some jet black mascara and put it in her shopping crate.

"Definitely." Massie put a whole pile of lipglosses in her cart.

"Awesome." Alicia grinned.

"Now we'll both have ah-mazing boyfriends." Massie agreed.

"Are we done here?" Alicia asked.

"Yup." Massie nodded.

After the girls paid at Sephora they continued their 'shopping journey' with dozens of other stores. By the end of the night, the girls had completely different costumes than they had originally.

"That was a blast!" Massie shouted once they were back at Alicia's house with hundreds of shopping bags and Peppermint Mochas from Starbucks.

"Ah-greed." Alicia nodded.

"I ah-dore my new costume." Massie smiled.

"Me too. Who knew that a Scarecrow could look ah-dorable?"

"Me! When I assigned the part to you. You can make anything ah-dorable." Massie sipped her mocha.

"Awwww, thanks." Alicia gushed.

"Welcome." Massie shrugged.

"I'm so tired." Alicia climbed into her sleepingbag.

"Me too." Massie yawned sleepily.

"G'Night." Alicia whispered.

"Night." Massie mumbled.

She tried not to think about the fact that the party of the century would be tomorrow. That party would also include taking the Glamour Girls d-o-w-n. Down.


	14. Chapter 14

Rivera Mansion

Parlor

Saturday October 31st

6:01 AM

"LEESH, WAKE UUPPP!" Massie hollered.

"Hm?" Alicia glanced up at Massie, groggily.

"WAKE UP!" Massie repeated.

Alicia yawned, "I. Am. Up."

"Okay." Massie softened as Alicia stood up.

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"What is it?" Massie screeched.

"Ehmagawsh, right today is Halloween." A nervous chill ran up Alicia's spine.

"Duh." Massie glared at her friend.

"Sorry." Alicia apologized meekly.

"Whatevs." Massie brushed her apology off quickly.

"So? What is we have to do?" Alicia asked.

"Hello, the 2 P's."

"Huh?" Alicia scrunched up her perfect nose.

"Prepare and primp." Massie explained.

"Kay." Alicia nodded.

"Do you think Chris is a HART?" Massie changed the subject.

"Yes already!" Alicia replied somewhat angrily.

Massie glared at her, "Hurry."

"Huh?"

"Get dressed." Massie tossed her hair extensions.

"It's only 6:01 AM!" Alicia shrieked staring at her Coach watch.

Massie shrugged, "So?"

"Never mind." Alicia muttered.

"Kay, so get dressed then we'll make a quick Starbucks stop before we meet Kris, Dyl, and Kuh-laire at the Westchester."

"We just went to the Westchester." Alicia said flatly.

"I know _that _but Dylan still needs a new costume and I pinky-swore I'd help her find a new one." Massie sighed.

"Kay, I'd love to help." Alicia grinned.

"Then get dressed!" Massie giggle-yelled.

Alicia hurriedly threw on a pair of dark-wash True Religion jeans and a turquiose DKNY tank top. She threw on her new dark chocolate Ralph Lauren blazer over it and slipped her feet into a pair of black 3inch Jimmy Choos.

"You look ah-mazing, Leesh." Massie commented.

"Rate me." Alicia instructed as she sprayed a little bit of Angel perfume on her wrist.

"Nine point three." Massie lied. The exotic beauty deserved way higher but it was best not to let her get cocky.

"Me?" Massie spun around. She was modeling a smart, sophisticating outfit that consisted of a black and white tweed DKNY skirt with a tight fitting ribbed, black turtleneck. She'd put on a knee-length tweed coat with it and on the top of her head was a black angora fedora. Her lips were glossed with the latest Glossip Girl, Cherry Coke, and her eyes were done in black smoky liner.

"Nine point nine." Alicia told her as she glossed her lips with her favorite YSL lip marker.

"I know, I ah-dore this outift." Massie admired herself in the oval-shaped mirror that hung in Alicia's rich, Spanish-style parlor.

"Ah-greed, it's beautiful." Alicia smiled.

"Kay, let's go." Within seconds the girls were out of the Rivera Mansion and in the Range Rover ( which had been outside waiting for them thanks to Massie).

"I can feel it that tonights party will be awesome." Massie grinned.

"I know, there's something in the air." Alicia giggled.

"Isaac, stop here." Massie instructed as they passed by a small, Starbucks.

"Yay!" Alicia clapped her hands together letting her diamond Tiffany braclet slide down her wrist.

The girls got out of the car and scurried through the parking lot into the warm, cafe.

"Mmmm. It smells so good in here." Alicia closed her eyes and inhaled the warm, smell of cinnamon.

"Ah-greed." Massie said quickly as she moved into the line.

"How may I help y'all?" A girl with red hair asked them in a deep southern accent.

"Two nonfat Cinnamon Lattes to go." Massie snapped.

"Comin' right up, little darlin'." She drawled. Alicia snickered into her palm at the accent.

"Kay, _little darlin'_." Massie giggled an overly deep Southern voice.

Alicia cracked up and hid behind her white Louis Vuitton purse.

The girl looked at her puzzled as if she didn't quite get it that Massie was mocking her, "Anythin' else?"

"Nope. That'll be it, _darlin'_." Massie chocked back her laugh.

"Alrighty, little miss y'all's lattes'll be right here mighty quick. So y'all just hold ya horses." She told them.

"Alrighty." Massie mocked.

"I'm justa holdin' my horses." Alicia chimed in, giggling.

"Alrighty then, next." The girl called.

By now, Alicia and Massie were doubling over in hysertics.

"Ehmagawsh!" Alicia slapped her knee.

"That was so...funny." Massie cackled.

The girls regained their cool as they took their steaming hot lattes to the car.

Massie sighed, everything was going to back to normal. The Glamour Girls would soon be completely gone and she couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Westchester, NY

BCBG Store

Saturday October 31st

11:43 AM

"Hi, guys." Allie-Rose Singer came up to TPC excitedly.

"LBR." Massie muttered.

Alicia responded with a giggle.

"Hi, Allie." Claire smiled warmly.

"Massie, I'm so happy about your party!!" Allie-Rose grinned.

"Mmm. I'm sure you are." Massie smiled cockily and walked away from Allie-Rose with the Pretty Committee at her heels.

"Ehmagawsh, this is _so _cute!" Massie held up a pretty purple dress.

"Ah-greed." Alicia replied with enthusiasm.

"Eh, it's alright." Claire popped a chocolate M&M into her mouth, discreetly.

"Kuh-laire, what is wrong with it?" Massie snapped.

"Hm. The price." Claire giggled.

Massie smiled and exchanged a glance with Dylan and Alicia. _Poor people, _they thought.

"_I _like it!" Alicia said defensively.

"I't look ah-mazing on you, Mass." Dylan agreed.

"Buy it!" Kristen chimed in.

"Ehmagawsh, they have it in blue, cranberry, and orange too!" Massie exclaimed.

"I ah-dore the blue one." Kristen stared longingly at the blue dress, practically drooling over it.

"I'll buy it for you, Kris." Massie offered.

"Ehmagawsh, seriously?" Kristen turned to Massie.

Massie nodded, "We could all get it and wear it to school on Monday."  
"But... there are only four." Claire pointed out.

"I call cranberry!" Alicia announced.

"ORANGE!" Dylan giggle-screamed.

"Kay, sorry Kuh-laire, looks like you'll have to find something else." Massie shrugged in faux sympathy.

"No biggie." Claire's blue eyes welled with tears.

"Whatevs, I'll go pay." Massie sighed as she gathered all four dresses.

"Dyl, looks like you lost weight _again_." Alicia commented.

"I did." Dylan beamed proudly.

"Size?" Massie looked at her friend and reached for an orange dress.

"Zero." Dylan grinned, triumphantly.

"Ehmagawsh, congrats!" Massie grabbed a zero in all four sizes.

"I know my new diet is ah-mazing!" Dylan bragged.

"It totally works." Alicia agreed.

"You look anorexic." Claire scowled.

Alicia snickered, "Point."

"I think Dylan looks ah-mazing." Massie told them and stalked off.

"You really do." Alicia hugged her friend.

"Thanks." Dylan sighed.

Massie could barely stand it in only eight hours she would be hosting the most ah-mazing party ever! A chill ran down her spine and she bit her glossed lips. Everything _had _to go perfectly. It just had to. The future of the Pretty Committee depended on it.


	16. Chapter 16

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Saturday October 31st

6:45 PM

Massie sighed deeply, in 15 minutes the party would start. _I can do this, _Massie told herself. _My entrance will be show stopping and I'll be the most ah-mazing girl there. Hello, why are both Derrington _and _Chris obsessed with me? Because I'm Massie Block, unstoppable leader of the Pretty Committee. I am ah-mazing, I am ah-mazing. _Massie told herself as she applied her make-up.

"Nervous?" Alicia looked at Kristen and Dylan.

"No way." Dylan slid into her ulta-short silver dress and applied her silver eye-makeup.

"Me neither." Alicia lied as she slid on her costume, brown suede Ralph Lauren pants that she'd ripped at patched up with a white Louis Vuitton scarf and a three-quarter length green blouse. For her scarecrow hat she wore a black fedora. She'd stuck glittery straw in random places on the gorgeous outfit.

"You look awesome." Kristen told her jealously. Kristen's costume was also fully amazing. She was wearing a gold, shimmery DKNY dress but wore a thick real-fur jacket over it for the lions fur. Her hair was in two small buns on the top of her head and two Japanese chop sticks stuck out of each.

"So do you!" Alicia told her.

"What about _me_?" Massie spun around. She was wearing a short blue and white checkered dress (ah-biviously) and she had the fabulous red sparkly Jimmy Choos on her feet. Attached to a leash was Bean with a blue bow on her head. Massie also had two french braids in her brown hair, it was the first time in months she wasn't wearing her hair extensions. She wore bows that matched Bean's on the end of each braid.

"Awesome!" Kristen squealed.

"Whew, we can do this!" Alicia told the girls.

"Of course we can." Massie rolled her eyes in faux confidence.

"Hey, Massie I'm..." Claire stopped short when she saw all of their costumes.

"What?" Massie looked innocently at Claire.

"Um. I didn't know you guys were doing this." Claire picked at her nail.

"Doing what, Kuh-laire?" Massie snapped.

"Well...being _Wizard of Oz _people." Claire slowly told them.

Alicia giggled, "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. There are only four _Wizard of Oz _characters."

"But-

"Plus, you were with the Glamour Girls then. Sorry." Massie shrugged. She diddn't look 'sorry' at all because ah-biviously she was so nawt sorrry.

"Kay." Claire managed.

"So what're _you _going to be?" Dylan feigned interest.

"Um, I was going to be a Power Puff Girl." Claire replied, feeling dumb.

"Again?" Massie looked at her scornfully.

Claire gulped, "Uh-huh."

"Hm." Alicia shrugged and went back to applying her MAC make-up.

"I'm all done." Massie announced as she finished her last coat of CoverGirl Mascara.

"Same." Dylan threw her black liquid eye-liner across the room.

"Done." Alicia placed her lip-gloss back into it's red Ralph Lauren make-up case and zippered it.

"Me too." Kristen sighed as she packed up her Massie hand-me down Coach make-up case.

"Oh but-"

"You can still get ready in here." Massie offered.

"Oh. Thanks." Claire tried to smile.

"Anytime, Kuh-laire." Massie faux smiled.

"Yup." Claire quickly nodded and unzipped her Old Navy jeans.

"Laytah." Alicia waved.

"See ya, Claire." Dylan smiled.

The Pretty Committee exited Massie's room leaving Claire alone and confused.


	17. Chapter 17

The Block Estate

"Oz"

Saturday October 31st

7:10PM

The Pretty Committee slowly walked into the party. It was absolutely perfect. The ground was paved with real yellow brick (ah-bviously) a huge building made entirely of emeralds lay at the end. All around the place were poppy fields and waiters dressed as munchkins. A witches castle was also in the corner it had a crystal ball, which was playing the movie on mute, and flying monkeys were flying all over the room.

Massie wanted to whisper how much she loved it to Alicia but everyone at the party was gawking at the Pretty Committee. It was their 'walk of fame'. She smiled for her audience and walked along the Yellow Brick Road like it was a runway.

"Hey, Massie." Julia came up to the four girls.

"Hi." Massie coolly greeted her.

"So? Love this party, M." She grinned.

Massie raised an eye-brow. "Thanks."

"See ya later, M." Julia waved.

"Ugh, disgusting." Massie turned to Alicia.

"Ah-greed." Alicia responded as she adjusted the straw-like glittery on her dress.

"I love your costumes!" A random girl told them.

"Of course you do." Massie responded.

"Hi!" Claire came over to the Pretty Committee happily.

"Oh, Kuh-laire." Massie looked at her in disgust.

"I finished changing." Claire spun around to model her PowerPuff Girl costume.

"Hm." Massie turned away from her to say _as if I care. _

"So." Claire refused to be ignored.

Massie made a big show of turning around huffily. "What. Is. It?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I-

"CLAIRIE!" Layne Abeley approached her friend.

Massie smirked at Claire.

"What?" Claire asked Layne.

"Do you love my costume?" She was wearing a big red suit.

"What are you?" Claire asked.

"Duh. A strawberry."

Massie snickered.

"Layne, can I-

"Let's go dance!" Layne urged.

"I was talking to-

"I don't mind, Kuh-laire." Massie smiled warmly.

"But I...never mind. Sure I'll dance." Claire gave up and reluctantly went to join her friend. But throughout the glanced at Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen who were all dancing together. She thought she was back IN but ah-biviously it would take more to win Massie back.

Massie giggled as Chris approached her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi, Chris." Massie grinned.

"So. Great party." He complimented her.

"Thanks." Massie smiled again. _Would he puh-leeze ask her to dance and get it over with? _She thought.

"So." He nodded.

"Ehmagawsh, I ah-dore this song." Massie exclaimed as the Faders "No Sleep Tonight" began blaring throughout the room.

"Oh! So do you wanna, you know, dance with me?" He asked.

"AH-BVIOUSLY!" Massie wanted to shout but she kept her cool and "Sure." was her alpha-like reply instead. She had to make it seem like this was no big deal.

"Okay, let's go." He took Massie's hand and let her to the dance floor.

The couple danced until a few songs were over.

"I'm thirsty." Chris complained.

Massie sighed, _does he nawt like me anymore?, _she wondered.

"I'm going over to the refreshments table." He told her.

"Kay." She batted her mascara induced eye-lashes at him. _Invite me to come with you! _She mentally sent him the message, knowing it probably wouldn't work.

"Later." Chirs waved her away and walked over to the huge refreshments table, leaving Massie fuming.

"Heyyyy, Mass." Alicia sidled up to Massie.

"Hi, Leesh." Instantly Massie forgot about Chris and decided to have an ah-mazing time anyway. She'd sort out her newest crush later.

"I heart this party." Alicia smiled and danced to the beat of Hilary Duff's "Gypsy Woman".

_"Can't get away with a Gypsy Woman" _Alicia sang.

Massie giggled at her friends Duff impersonation, "Cute."

Alicia grabbed Massie's wrists, "So when're we going to, ahem, get down to, you know, _business." _Alicia widened her eyes and _business. _

"Oh!" Massie'd forgotten all about the 'business' they had to do.

"So?" Alicia prompted.

"When?" Suddenly Dylan and Kristen appeared by Alicia's sides.

"Soon." Massie wanted to enjoy this party first. Before she tore the Glamour Girls down.

"Hello everyone!" Suddenly the girls looked up confused at Julia, Angela, and Kaitlyn on the big stage (the "Emerald City Castle").

"What is she doing?" Massie hissed.

"We would like to give a ha-uge shout out to the hostess of this party, Massie Block. She is ah-mazing, am I right?" Julia looked at Angela.

"Completely." Angela nodded.

"At manipulating everyone." Kaitlyn stepped in.

Everyone in the crowd gasped.

"Yeah, Skye Hamilton might be interested in this one." Angela chimed in.

Massie's mouth went dry and her head throbbed. _What did they know and how much of it did they know? _

"Skye, remember when Massie asked you about some graduation present?" Julia continued.

"Ah-biviously she does." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, the point is Massie gave you a horse locket with a note presumably from Chris Abeley. Well, Chris, did you give Skye a love note?" Julia wanted to know.

"No." Chris shook his head as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"I didn't think so." Julia smirked.

"And, Massie gave Skye a note from Chris _again _inviting her to go as his date to her costume party. Hm, Chris? I'm assuming that would be another no?" Angela looked at him.

"Yeah." Chris looked at his feet.

"There you have it. Massie is a fake and a phony." Julia shrugged.

"And nawt an ah-mazing alpha like she PRETENDS to be." Angela chimed in.

Massie felt sick, she felt like she was going to die. This could nawt be right! Alphas were nawt supposed to get torn down. And this was the night the Glamour Girls were going down NAWT the Pretty Committee. It was _all _wrong!

Suddenly a girl from the crowd had something to say, "Oh my gosh! Massie, you were really able to pull that off. To trick an eighth grade alpha like that?"

Massie gasped. People were...impressed? She grinned at Julia and turned to her fan, "Duh. It was so easy. Wasn't it, girls?"

"Yup." The Pretty Committee chorused.

"So, easy." Alicia nodded.

"Ehmagawsh, you did that to me?" Skye faced Massie.

Massie's skin prickled, _you can do this, _she told herself. "Um."

"Ah-mazing!" To Massie's surprise the gorgeous alpha grinned.

"Huh?" Massie stared at Skye in disbelief.

"For the seventh grader that you were that was pretty impressive alpha work. You _are _a natural." Skye laughed.

"Thanks." Massie beamed.

"Anyway, I'm not into _you _anymore." Skye glanced at Chris.

"Hm." Massie smiled again at Skye. It was all working out.

"But..what about...everything she did." Julia stuttered.

Skye pretended she didn't hear Julia, "Later, Massie."

"Bye, Skye." Massie waved.

"Do we still need to reveal The Glamour Girls?" Alicia asked.

"Why nawt?" Massie asked and with the she stepped up onto the stage.

"May I have your attention puh-leeze?" Massie asked.


	18. Chapter 18

The Block Estate

"Oz"

Saturday, October 31st

7:55 PM

"Ahem." Massie spoke calmly into the purple bejeweled microphone.

All of the guests stared up at her and she smiled with a twinkling pride as she saw Julia, Angela, and Kaitlyn look up at her nervously.

"I would like to say it is an honor for me to host such an ah-mazing party with such ah-mazing guest."

"Well, _some _of you are ah-mazing and others…" Her voice trailed off as she glared at Julia.

"Well, never mind. I'd like to say that this party could nawt have been made possible at all without my trusted party planner, Landon Dorsey." Massie beamed at the crowd, feeling much more confident as they waited expectantly for her to continue talking.

"So, thank, Landon, I owe you one. Also I would like to applaud Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory for their excellent efforts to make tonight a ha-uge success. Did we do well?" Massie asked the audience.

"YES!" The audience chorused.

"I thought so." Massie cockily smiled and gave her braids a toss.

"So." Alicia cleared her throat.

"Okay, without further setback I would like to introduce to you who The Glamour Girls _really _are and who they pretend to be." Massie let this sink into the crowd.

Claire gulped. "Y-yeah."

"Kay, so, here is a photo of the ruthless leader of this…group." A large, blown-up image of Julia filled the projector screen.

"Hm." Alicia tapped her chin like a college professor mulling over a confusing test.

"So, who _is _this girl you ask? I'll tell you who she _thinks _she is. She thinks she's ninth grade alpha, Skye's BFF, she _thinks _that she's a popular ruler and she thinks that she's rich." Massie continued.

"Wha-?" Julia stammered.

"Yup. We know your dirty little secrets, Julia. You're not as wealthy as you let on." Massie put on a faux pout.

Alicia smirked.

"So, she lives in an _apartment._" Massie showed a picture of her walking into the very same apartment that Kristen was living in.

The audience gasped.

"Yup and this is Angela." A photo of Angela painting a building flashed on the screen.

"Also a pretender." Alicia chimed in.

"Uh-huh." Massie nodded.

"And Kaitlyn too." Kaitlyn was painting the same building.

"But, there is something else about Julia we…forgot to mention." Massie's evil smile illuminated her face.

The crowd leaned forward in anticipation.

"Her father… is in jail." Massie announced.

A collective gasp was heard throughout the entire room and the room fell silent. Not a whisper was heard.

"Yes, he's in jail for stealing a famous painting from an art museum." Massie continued.

"How do you…I mean…" Julia stammered.

"Good bye, Glamour Girls." Massie grinned.

"What!?" Angela screamed.

"Let's go." Julia hissed.

The three, now publicly humiliated Glamour Girls left the party. Julia was a sobbing mess. How un-alpha like.

"Now, thank you for listening this has been Massie Block and the Pretty Committee." Massie told the crowd giving them an air kiss.

"Woo hoooo!" Derrington shouted.

Derrington. Massie looked at him in alarm. He was so cute. Maybe he was better than Chris…

But what about what Alicia said about "moving on"? Oh, what does she know? Massie thought. _She's only the beta _I'm _the alpha and _I _get to make the decisions. _Massie mused. Yes, she would get back with Derrington. Massie grinned at the thought. This night was absolute perfection.


	19. Chapter 19

The Block Estate

"Oz"

Saturday, October 31st

8: 30 PM

"Heyy, Derek." Massie approached him. She had to shout in order to be heard over Ashley Tisdales' "He Said, She Said".

"Block!" He excitedly came over to her.

"I...love you, Derrek." Massie admitted.

"Repeat?" He looked stunned.

"I love you." Massie whispered into his right ear.

Derrington grinned, "Block, I was waiting to hear you say that." And with that he kissed her.

Massie smiled warmly at him. "Ah-mazing."

"I love you too." He said.

Massie couldn't help but to continue beaming. She felt on top of the world. This was her most amazing night...ever. Derrington slipped his hand into Massie's and walked with her over to the refreshments table. Chirs gaped at the couple.

"Whaddya think your doing?" He snapped at Derrington.

"What?" Derrington looked from Massie to Chris, confused.

"I said: whaddya think your doing?" Chris repeated firmly.

"I'm holding hands with my girlfriend!"

"She's my girlfriend now, Derrek, you blew your chance with her!" Chris spat angrily.

"What?" Derrington to Massie.

"No...that's not true." Massie gasped.

"We..." Chris glared at the two of them.

"You what?" Derrek asked, as if daring Chris to say more.

Chris glared fiercely at Derrek and then to everyone's shock he punched Derrek. Hard. As hard as he could.

"Ucchhh." Derrington fell to the floor and was out cold.


	20. Chapter 20

The Block Estate

"Oz"

Saturday, October 31st

8: 45 PM

"Ehamagawsh!" Massie gasped.

"What's going awn?" Alicia leaned over Derrek.

"Oh my-" Claire came over to her friends.

"What is going on in there?" Kendra Block appeared in the party room for the first time all night.

"N-nothing, Mrs. Block." Kristen stammered.

"What is-" She stopped short when she saw Derrek.

"Mom-" Massie began.

"Someone call an ambulence!" Kendra shrieked.

"But...why?" Massie giggled. But she stopped as she stared at Derrington in horror. His eye was black and his head had banged against the metal refreshments table.

"EW!" Alicia jumped back as she saw him.

"Oh my gosh...oh my...oh." Kendra gasped.

"Here." Massie thrust her Motorola into her mother's hand.

"Hello?" Kendra spoke into the speaker.

Massie tried to focus but nothing seemed real. _What happend? _It was so odd. Massie felt as if her heart had been ripped out. She felt sick and unhappy. Moments ago she'd been walking on air. Kissing Derrington, whispering I love you's, she wanted to be back there.

"They're on their way." Kendra breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Good." Massie bit her lip.

"What happened?" Kendra asked her daughter.

Massie gulped.

"He did it!" Some random girl pointed to Chris.

"Wha-" Chris looked up from the floor.

Kendra looked shocked. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"He punched Derrek." The girl shrugged.

"Okay, okay. It was minor." Layne Abeley quickly defended her older brother.

Chris nodded, "I meant no harm."

"Young man, you may not have _meant _any harm but you _caused _a great deal of it." Kendra said crisply.

An hour later Derrington was in the hospital. Massie looked at him fondly.

"Block?" He managed.

"Derrek!?" Massie exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"You're up." She smiled.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"How are you?" She wanted to know.

"Um, okay." He nodded.

"Good, good." Massie undid her braids and piled her hair into a bun on the top of her head. Her stomach was a pit of nerves. Nothing this bad had ever happend to her. She thought life was going back to normal.

"Yeah." Derrek sat upright.

"They're just running tests. You know, seeing if your brain is damaged or...whatever." Massie shrugged trying to make it sound like no big deal. But she and Derrek both knew it was a _huge _deal.

"Hello?" A doctor walked into the room.

"Oh hi!" Massie stared at the doctor startled.

"I'm hear with the test results and you're all good to go." He smiled warmly at Derrek.

"Really?" Derrigton grinned.

"Yup, nothing damaging!" The docotor happily reporter.

"Awesome!!" Massie could have hugged the doctor. Derrek was okay!

"So, can I go home _now?_" He asked.

"Of course." The doctor nodded.

"Okay." Derrek got out of the bed, tentatively.

"Your parents are here." Kendra announced as she walked into the room.

"Thanks, Mrs. Block." Derrek politely told her and walked out of the room to find his parents.

"Mass, we'd better go." Kendra clutched her Gucci purse tightly to her chest.

"Sure." Massie managed as she picked up her light blue Dooney & Bourke bag off the Visitors' chair. It seemed nothing would ever be the same again.


	21. Last Chapter

OCD

Hallway

Monday, November 2nd

11:55 AM

Massie sighed and continued walking with her stack of text books in arm. It had been a _long _day so far and it was getting longer. She was too frazzled to care about anything at all. Julia and the Glamour Girls were long forgotten by now and Massie had new issues to worry about. Like, was Derrington really okay? She hadn't seen him all day and until she did she would worry all day. Massie hadn't even had time to give her _outfit _proper attention! She'd just thrown on a pair of faded Lucky Brand Jeans and a black and gold DKNY top paired with a Stella McCartney blazer she'd halphazardly thrown on. The only thing she'd actually given thought to that morning were the shoes she was wearing, her new pink Prada boots were stunning.

"Hey, Mass." Alicia came up to Massie, happy and bubbly. Massie found this infuriating.

"Hi." Massie grunted.

"So? Ehmagawsh, you're party was, like, completely in-_sane. _What happend to Derrington?" Alicia demanded.

"Um. Nothing." Massie muttered. She didn't feel like to talking to anyone. Especially, overly happy Alicia.

"Oh, you don't know." Alicia said thoughtfully. She straightened out the pencil straight DKNY black skirt she was wearing. It matched the DKNY suit jacket she was wearing and personally, Massie thought it was way to formal for school. But she had no time to tell Alicia that. Or really no strength.

"Rate me." Dylan demanded as she approached the girls.

"Um." Massie quickly glanced at Dylan's outfit, a black hooded BCBG sweater with a pair of Sevens jeans.

"What?" Dylan demanded.

"Nine." Massie picked a random number.

"What would make me a nine point-

"Lipgloss." Massie was too frusterated to care so she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"But I'm already wearing-"

"Doesn't matter." Massie said and stalked off. All of her friends "issues" seamed trivial and unimportant. She could barely breath thinking about Derrington and all they had issues with was ratings and how they could bring them up. It was stupid, actually. She sighed and went back to join them, quietly.

"What was wrong?" Alicia asked, concerned.

"I felt...faint." Massie replied.

"Oh. You okay now?" Dylan asked.

"Mhm." Massie lied.

"Super!" Dylan beamed.

"Hey, Block." Massie heard.

"Ehmagawsh, Derrek!" Massie raced toward him, clumsily in her Prada heels, and thrust her arms around his neck.

"Hey." He grinned, broadly.

Suddenly, everything was blissful and perfect. Nothing mattered and Massie was to her old self again. Derrington had given her the power she needed to be an alpha again. A true alpha. Because no one could be a true alpha like Massie could and everyone knew that.

**In- Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Claire, Kristen, Massie and Derrington, The Pretty Committee**

**Out- Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Massie and Chris, Glamour Girls**

And finally Massie could say that the Pretty Committee had won the Clique war was officially...

OVER.


End file.
